


Revenge: A Dish Best Served Hot

by BossBot97



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical Kink, Revenge, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You spot Ultra Magnus kissing Ratchet. How do you react?<br/>I reach up and unplug a cable in each of their necks to make them power down. Then I stick a red hot poker in Magnus' mouth, and power him back up. He runs off, cause he can't get the poker out of his mouth, as his lipplates have been welded to it. As for Ratchet... Well, lets just say he wakes up in our berth (the last time for a week) with my spike in his mouth, and his optics, vocalizer, and a few other things shut down. What can I say? I learn alot of useful things from that medic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge: A Dish Best Served Hot

Saphira POV  
In the middle of the hall? I couldn't believe it. I was fairly sure it was all the Magnus' fault, it was no secret that he lusted for Ratchet. But it was also no secret that we were bonded. And Ratchet didn't have to enjoy it. I was so livid. I walked right up to them, and with no semblance of gentleness, I ripped the cord from their necks that would power them down. Both of their optics flew online for the briefest of moments before shut down. They sank to the floor. I kicked Ultra Magnus. He was too heavy to move, so I had to make him move himself. I left them alone, and came back in a few minutes with a poker and a welder. I heated the iron rod to perfection. Not too hot so as to do irreparable damage, but way hot enough to get my point across. I welded it inside his mouth, then plugged him back in and let him power up. 

Mags POV  
My systems exploded with somewhat sadistic pleasure. Then I felt nothing at all.  
When I woke, there was something in my mouth. I thought back to my last memories, trying to figure it out. At first I thought it was a spike, considering what I was just doing. But as sensors in my mouth onlined, I could feel the painful heat of it, and I onlined my optics in shock. Saphira was standing before me, optics full of anger mixed with... With pride? Delight? What was-? Oh no. I reached my hands to try and get the heat out of my mouth, but I could not release it. I ran. Desperately ran. Finding no help, knowing the base should be deserted, I still ran, if only to run from those reproachful optics.

Saphira POV  
I smiled with a grim delight as I wondered what to do with Ratchet. I ran through several scenarios, none with the right kick. Then I got it. Evil, yet simple. I put my plan into motion.   
Ratchet, being smaller than Magnus, I could drag to our room. It left a bit of a red and white paint trail, but who cares? I heaved him onto the berth, arranging him so one could almost believe he was recharging. Almost. I sat on his chest, straddling his neck. I found a medics port and plugged into his systems. I immediately ran afoul of his fire walls, but they soon recognized me as his bonded and let me in. I made quick work of this, deactivating some lines of code, and activating others long dormant. I made a final brush along his pleasure center on my way out, pleased by its response. Back in my own head again, I slid open my interfacing panel, allowing my spike to pressurize. I gently stroked the underside, coaxing it to its full length. Slowly, gently, I slipped my spike into his mouth as far as it would go from my current position. My valve was wet already, dripping warm fluid on his neck cables. It makes me more than a little scared that this situation would make me like this. I ignore my feelings for the moment, however, and I jabbed the wire into place, bringing him back to full alertness.

Ratchet POV  
I spasmed online, my processor disoriented from whatever happened while I was out. I felt a nice sweet spike in my mouth, and before I could form a conscious thought, I sucked on it. Once I could think, I thought, what am I doing? My memory had caught up with me and the last thing I could remember was Ultra Magnus forcing me up against the wall, kissing me, shoving his glossa past my lips. I shuddered, fearing what Saphira would do if she found us like this. Like this? How is this? Where am I? Is it truly Magnus in my mouth? Why does it taste so familiar? Why would he know my hot spots? Why can't I touch him? Or online my optics? Or move anything but my lips and glossa? A small hand scraped across my windshield, exciting several sensors. Heat and pressure exploded within me. I recognized that touch. That was the 'Stop it. Whatever you're doing, it's wrong' touch. Did she find us? Did she witness him forcing me to the wall? Obviously not. She would have stopped him. And wouldn't be punishing me. "Do you know why you're in this position?" A deep male voice spoke. Not my bondmate's, and not Magnus' either. Closer to his, but still. I shook my head slightly, as much as I could with the restrictions placed on my motor functions. The spike slipped from my mouth slowly, teasingly. I subconsciously tried to mewl, tried to make a noise to stop it from leaving. Nothing came out. I ran a diagnostic on my vocalizer. Lines of coding wrapped around it, preventing my search. The coding was medics coding, narrowing the list of possible assailants to two. Saphira and First Aid. And First Aid would never do this. Right? She slipped in deeper than the first time, her back plates scratching my window glass, her spike pressing against the top of my throat. Sweet transfluid dripped from her spike. I eagerly swallowed, my first mistake. My second was trying to grab her hips, to force our mutual pleasure. My hands did not obey, instead, they placed themselves at my waist. I could feel them gripping, pawing for tender inner wires. I tried to press my plating shut, but the opposite happened. Every opening on my body was flung open. That included my spike and valve cover and my CEP. My groping servos found plenty of wiring to tease. My optics went wide, still offline. While my mouth and faceplates stiffened, the rest of me felt like putty, soft and malleable in my own hands. My bondmate plugged back into me, releasing the bonds on my vocalizer. I tried to caress her mind, but she had to many fire walls around her. She got in and got out, unplugging swiftly. A she pulled herself from my mind, she removed herself from my mouth as well. Once I could think again, I mewled around the tip of her spike, all that was left within me. A single drop of transfluid beading at her slit was my only reward, lapping it off as she left. She sat atop my chest, taking a moment to stroke my face before getting off me to stand on the floor. I heard the snick of a panel closing. I heard the fizzle of an energon prod. I heated up out of fear. My servos slowed, getting deeper with every touch.   
"Saphira?" I finally gasped. I could practically hear her evil smirk.   
"Yes dear?"   
"I was- He was- I couldn't-" I couldn't form a full sentence. My thoughts were scrambled. I could barely feel my roaming servos, their touch getting ever lighter. All I could hear was the prod. Then she brought it close to one of my hands. My hand grabbed a wire and held it out to her. My chest rose and fell spasmodically. My optics onlined just in time to watch my bonded touch the prod to the proffered wire, and in time to deactivate with pain. I screamed until my vocalizer cracked and popped, silencing me. She removed the prod and kissed the wire, my own treacherous hand then placed it back within me. I felt myself grab another wire. "No more, please, no more." I whimpered.   
"No more? Is that really what you want?" She licked the length of this wire before having my hand replace it. "Why were you kissing the Magnus?"   
"I wasn't!" My vocalizer spat static. "He kissed me!" I forced open our bond, and impressed upon her the memory. ~ He kissed me~ I spoke softly through the bond.  
~I know.~  
~Then why are you doing this to me??~  
~To teach you a lesson.~ I was speechless.  
~What-~ She silenced me by bringing the prod nearer to my still-roaming hands.  
~Ratchet. You must understand that we are equal partners. You don't have to be stronger than me, and you don't have to face Ultra Magnus alone either.~ She kissed me tenderly, my optics recalibrating slowly. She plugged into my medical access port one more time, undoing all that she had done earlier. Her field caressed mine, comforting me, but at the same time stressing to me the anger and frustration and worry and sadness she felt when she found us. I turned my head from her, and I clamped down tight on my field, leaving only three feelings on the surface. Regret, questioning, and inadequacy.

Saphira POV  
When Ratchet showed me how he really felt, I was struck with guilt. How could a good bondmate make their other half feel this way? ~Sparklet...~ I lost control of my field, the guilt permeating it. ~I'm so sorry. I never meant- I- I just want to protect you. Protect us.~ Ratchet paused a moment before responding.  
~Are we supposed to be together?~  
~Yes~ I replied without hesitation.  
~Good. I don't think I could live without you.~ He bared himself to me, let his field loose, exposing his every feeling. ~I love you Saphira, and I don't want to have to find out.~  
~I love you too, Ratchet, and neither do I. Together forever?~  
~Together forever.~ With this, I curled up beside my bondmate. He curled his arm around me, pressing me to his chassis. With both of our fields still running rampant, we soothed each other into recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> This story kinda made a u-y at the end there didn't it? Idk what happened. Please comment, flames will be put to good use cooking my next story!


End file.
